Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Wiatr, który przynosi zmiany
Hehehehe xD Tak, to ja. Żyję miewam sie dobrze i powracam xD Mam teraz nadmiar wolnego czasu więc... Napisze coś, by nie było tak smutno xD Kij z tym, że to opowiadanie będzie smutne, ale co tam xD Mam trochę za dużo pisania, więc na razie będę kontynuować tylko to. Dwukropek zamknąć nawias :) 'Rozdział 1 Początek ' Gdy patrzysz jak wali się to, co znałeś przez całe życie, odbiera ci siły. Ale Gerda się tak nie czuła. Czuła tylko gniew, wciąż i wciąż podsycany wściekłością. Mama, tata, siostra... Oni wszyscy nie żyją. A to jego wina. JEGO wina! Dziewczyna, ledwo co wkroczyła w wiek dojrzewania, straciła wszytko. Ale co zrobi samotna jedynastoletnia dziewczynka? Nic. Chciało jej się krzyczeć, ale mimo wszystko była rozsądna. Patrzyła na światło ponad korzeniami drzewa, pod którym się ukryła. Słyszała czyjeś głosy i bała się wyjść. Nagle, poczuła jak coś zaciska się na jej nogach i wywleka ją na powierzchnię. Pisnęła ze strachu. - Tu jest nasza mała nornica! - krzyknął z triumfem mężczyzna. Gerda miotała się, ale jego uścisk był zbyt mocny. - Pomocy! - krzyknęła, ale wiedziała, że nikt jej nie usłyszy. Wszyscy w wiosce byli martwi. Gdy uciekała, widziała ich popodrzynane gardła, przekłute serca, głowy wbite na pale. Napastnik upuścił ją na ziemię i przygniótł nogą. Próbowała wstać, ale jej wysiłki poszły na nic. Mężczyzna wyciągnął nóż i zamachnął się nad głową. Gerda zamknęła oczy czekając na rozdzierający ból. Zamiast niego zniknął ciężar przygniatający jej klatkę piersiową. Nad martwym wojownikiem stała wysoka postać w płaszczu. W ciemności błyszczały jej ciemne oczy. Postać wyciągnęla do niej rękę i powiedziała: - Chodź. Idziemy do domu. - A-ale ja nie mam już domu. - wyjąkała z trudem Gerda, ale złapała dłoń. Była ciepła i szorstka. - Do nowego domu, głuptasie. - postać wyszczerzyła rząd równych białych zębów w uśmiechu. 'Rozdział 2 Tajemnice' - Nazywam się Ksanuri. Ale, możesz mówić mi Róża, bo to właśnie oznacza w twoim języku. - wyjaśniła. Miała ostre rysy twarzy, ciemnobrązowe oczy i niemal białe włosy. Uśmiechała sie kojąco. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała Gerda. - Będę twoją opiekunką. Mam nadzieję, że już lepiej. Nie boisz się już tak? - zapytała. - Boję... - odpowiedziała powoli. Róża położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. - Strach nie jest zły. Trzeba wiedzieć, co jest niebezbieczne. Ale nie jest też dobry. Porządnie nadwyręża zdrowie psychiczne człowieka. - powiedziała spokojnie. Gerda nie znała tego słowa. Co ono znaczy? Postanowiła spytać przy następnej okazji. Szły przez ciemny las, w kierunku morza, jak się Gerda domyślała. Nie myliła się. Wkrótce zobaczyła wodę i łódź. Róża uczyniła zapraszający gest i obie wsiadły do łódki. A tak wogóle, to ktoś mnie jeszcze pamięta? xD ' Gerda rosła, powoli zmieniała się jej osobowość, wygląd i zachowanie. Jej opiekunka otaczała jej życie tajemnicą. Nie pozwalała jej bawić się z innymi dziećmi, nie dopuszczała do kontaktu z innymi ludźmi. Do czasu. Do czasu, kiedy dziewczynka skończyła szesnaście lat. Wtedy udały na pewną wyspę. Wyspę zwaną Berk. Rozdział 3 Lekcja zaufania - Musisz nauczyć się ufać ludziom... i smokom. - powiedziała Róża. Gerda jednak gdy tylko wyszła z łódki, zadrżała. Taka duża ilość ludzi ją przytłaczała. I jeszcze te smoki. Bała się tak jak wtedy. - Cześć jestem (Kaj xD) Nick. A ty?- powitał ją chłopiec. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Miał ciemne włosy i jasne oczy. Usmiechał się przyjaźnie, przez co zdobył jej sympatię. Usmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. - Nazywam sie Gerda. Dopiero co tu przyjechałyśmy z... ciocią. - powiedziała. Dalej nie wiedziała jak ją nazywać. W międzyczasie przyszła Róża. - Macie jakieś wolne chaty do wynajęcia? - spytała z uśmiechem. - Tak, mamy. Możecie zamieszkac w zajeździe. Moi rodzice go prowadzą. Chodźcie. *** Minęło kilka dni. Gerda powoli się zaaklimatyzowała. Poznawała nowe osoby, nawet się zaprzyjaźniła z Nickiem. Dni zmieniały się w tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące, miesiące w lata. Spędziła już tu rok. Wraz z Różą zamieszkały w niewielkiej chacie na krańcu wioski. Życie układało się dobrze, Gerdzie udało się nawet wytresować smoka. I wtedy sen prysnął jak bańka mydlana. Wodzowi odbiło. Rozdział 4 Nowe znajomości Kazał zatopić wszystkie łodzie, wyłapać smoki i zamknąć w smoczej akademii. Wszyscy mieszkańcy otrzymali zakaz opuszczania wioski pod groźbą śmierci lub więzienia. Kilka dni później do drzwi Gerdy zapukał Nick. - Chodź, chciałbym ci coś pokazać. - powiedział i zaprowadził ją do twierdzy. Nie było am nikogo. Gdy oczy Gerdy przywykły do półmroku, zauważyła, że na ścianach wiszą potrety. - To są wodzowie. Wszyscy. - zaczął wskazywać na poszczególne twarze. Najbardziej w pamięć Gerdzie zapadł mężczyzna drobniejszej budowy o brązowych oczach i zielonych oczach. - Ten wódz, sprawił, że zaczęłiśmy tresować smoki. Teraz mamy innego wodza, jego wnuka. - mówił dalej, ale uwagę Gerdy przyciągnęła postać stojąca w cieniu. Nie wiadomo skąd się pojawił, ale zaraz potem wyszedł im na spotkanie. - Spóźniłeś się. - burknął Nick. - Oj tam. - spojrzał uważnie na Gerdę. Dziewczyna się zarumieniła. - No więc? - spytał Nick nieco agresywnie. - Nic nie dało się wyciągnąć z ojca. Ciągle wrzeszczy tylko na coś co widzi sam jeden. - powiedział z niepokojem. - Jestem Hal. A ty? - zwrócił się z uśmiechem do dziewczyny. -Gerda. - odparła cicho. *** Hal rozłożył mapę wyspy na pniu na polanie. - Tu urządzimy bazę. - dotknął palcem jaskinię. - A może lepiej tu? - spytał nieco złośliwie Nick pokazując osłkonięty klif na krańcu wyspy. - NIe, mówię ci, że lepiej będzie w jaskiniach! - podniósł głos Hal. -A...!- zaczął Nick. - Och, zamknijcie się! Może lepiej przegłosujmy? - spytała zniecierpliwiona Gerda. - Nie! - krzyknełi chłopcy razem. Popatrzyli się po sobie i ryknęli śmiechem. Gerda pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. - Idioci. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Rozdział 5 Pora się lepiej poznać - Naprawdę? Nazywasz się Halibut? - roześmiała się Gerda. - Już wiem czemu wolisz, by mówiono na ciebie Hal. Spacerowali po wiosce i wciąż szukali dobrego miejsca na bazę ,,rebelii" j'''a''k to nazwali. Przyłączyła się do nich większość młodzieży w wiosce. Wódz zabronił jakichkolwiek kontaktów z ludźmi spoza wioski. - Chodź, chce ci coś pokazać. - powiedział Hal i pociągnął ją za rękę. Szli jakis czas, lasem, aż doszli nad urwisko. - Zanim wódz oszalał, często mnie tu przyprowadzał. - powiedział z nutką smutku w głosie. - Czemu cię tu przyprowadzał? - spytała nic nie rozumiejąc. - Wódz jest moim ojcem. Nienawidzi mnie od chwili moich narodzin. - wyglądał jakby miał sie za chwilę rozpłakać. - To na pewno nie jest prawda. - powiedziała cicho. Patrzyła jak w jego oczach odbijają sie promienie słońca. Poczuła jakby coś ściskało ją w brzuchu. - Rodzice zawsze kochają swoje dzieci... - zaczęła i umilkła. Widziała tę straszną noc. Widziała martwą rodzinę, krew i płomienie dookoła. Krzyknęła cicho, bo czuła się, jakby znowu tam była. - Coś ci sie stało? - spytał z niepokojem. - Nie, jest dobrze. - odpowiedziała głucho. *** Róża z niepokojem obserwowała zachowanie Gerdy. Stała się jakaś bardziej tajemnicza, bardziej niż powinna. Postanowiła się z nią rozmówić. - Co się dzieje? - spytała cicho, ale stanowczym głosem. - Chyba będzie dym... - zaczęła cicho. Róża podeszła do niej. - Słuchaj, muszę ci coś wyjaśnić. Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy wyciągnęłam cie z twojego miasteczka? Należą ci sie wyjaśnienia. - westchnęla i zaczęła opowieść. Siedemnaście lat temu pewna rodzina znalazła pod swoimi drzwiami zawiniątko z dzieckiem. Dziewczynka miała jasne, popielate włosy i ciemne oczy. Przyjęli ją pod swój dach i wychowali. Potem, jedenaście lat póżniej, na wioskę, w której się wychowywała, napadnięto, z jej powodu. Jednak przeżyła, jako jedyna z całej wioski. Wtedy znalazła ją pewna osoba, która tak naprawdę... - Ale o co właściwie chodzi? - spytała Gerda z zainteresowaniem. - Jestem twoją matką. *** Dlaczego mnie okłamywała?, myślała gorączkowo. Skuliła sie pod drzewem, nie zważając na zimno, nie miała ochoty wrócić. Róża nawet za nią nie pobiegła. Skuliła się jeszcze bardziej. -Tak długo mnie oszukiwała. Kłamała. - wyszeptała sama do siebie, po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Słyszała czyjś głos nawołujący jej imię. - Odejdź! - krzyknęła płaczliwie. Otarła łzę spływającą po nosie skrawkiem rękawa. - Gerda. - usłyszała ciepły, miękki głos przy swoim uchu. - Nie możesz się wiecznie ukrywać. - Hal? - spytała i pociągnęła nosem. Jej żołądek na jego widok wywinął fikołka. - Co ty- ty tu robisz? - spytała przerywanym głosem. - Wszyscy cie szukają. - powiedział spokojnie. Gerda chlipnęła i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. - Zabierz mnie stąd... - szepneła, wtulając się w jego kamizelę. - Mam złe wieści. Złapali NIcka. *** - Przepraszam Różo... za moje zachowanie wczoraj. - powiedziała nieśmiało. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, że tak wczoraj zareagowała. Róża tylko na nią spojrzała, a zaraz potem podeszła do niej i ja przytuliła. - Musiałam to zrobić, by cię chronić. - powiedziała. - Posłuchaj, nie wolno ci się teraz wychylać, jesteś jedną z ostatnich osób, które moga pomóc Berk. Rozdział 6 Kłaniaj się przed królem Gerda jęknęła z bólu. Była cała posiniaczona, jej lewe oko zalewała krew z rozciętego czoła. Podniosła wzrok na wodza wioski. Miał czarne włosy i gęstą brodę. Był wysoki i barczysty, koło rzeźbionego krzesła leżał grożnie wyglądający topór. Patrzył na nią wyniosłym wzrokiem. - Spiskowałaś przeciwko mnie. Należy ci się za to kara śmierci. Ale... możesz odkupić swoją winę... A teraz klękaj... przed królem. - wycedził. - Prędzej umrę niż ci się pokłonię. - warknęła. Wódz podskoczył do niej i uderzył ją pięścią. Upadła na podłogę i nie śmiała się poruszyć. - Do lochu z nią. Wrzućcie ją tam gdzie innych buntowników. Jutro po południu odbędzie się egzekucja... *** - Nick? To ty? - szepnęła cicho Gerda do nieprzytomnej osoby w kącie celi. Przewróciła go na plecy i cicho jęknęła. Miał złamany nos i całą twarz we krwi. - Nick! - szepnęła bardziej natarczywie i potrząsnęła nim. Otworzył słabo zapchnięte oczy. - Gerda? - wychrypiał. Wykrzywił się, co przez chwilę wyglądało jak grymas bólu, dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że uśmiecha się. Rozdział 7 Strzała - Zebraliśmy się, by ukarać tych ludzi, tych, którzy spiskowali przeciwko mnie. - zagrzmiał wódz. Hal stał z boku i przyglądał się swoim przyjaciołom zebranym przed twierdzą zbolałą miną. - Gerda... muszę ci coś powiedzieć, teraz... - szepnął Nick. W jego pierś została wycelowana strzała. Gerda patrzyła jak zachipnotyzowana w jego oczy, wierząc, że patrzy w nie po raz ostatni. Łucznik naciągnął cięciwę i wystrzelił. Wbiła sie prosto w pierś Nicka. Zdążył tylko wyszeptać: - Kocham cię. Zawsze cie kochałem. - i upadł na ziemię brocząc krwią wypompowywaną przez wciąż bijące serce. Z oczu dziewczyny popłynęły łzy. Spojrzała na grot kolejnej strzały wycelowanej w jej własne serce. Zacisnęła powieki. Tymczasem Hal, który nie mógł już na to patrzeć wytrącił łuk z ręki pomocnika swego ojca i pobiegł w stronę skazańców. Przeciął więzy i kazał im uciekać zanim ojciec zareaguje. Przy ucieczce Hal obejrzał się za siebię, na martwe ciało przyjaciela. Odwrócił głowę i pobiegł za resztą do lasu. Rozdział 8 Skoczek głębinowy - Jurgenie, daj spokój, to nic nie pomoże. - szepnęła natarczywie Anda, jedna z rebeliantek. - Ale ja ci mówię, widziałem, co robią z martwymi ludźmi. Ożywiają ich. - powiedział złowróżbnym tonem. - Cicho! - szepnął Train, chłopiec, który przenosił wiadomości. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Hal. Wyglądał jakby nie spał od dłuższego czasu, w dodatku oczy miał zapuchnięte. - Idą tu. Mają smoki. - To chyba nie tak źle? Poradzimy sobie! Też mamy smoki! - krzyknął ktoś. - Idą ze Skoczkami Głębinowymi. Notatek, przypisek: Skoczek Głębinowy Smok żyjący w głębinach morza, można je wywołać na powierzchnię za pomocą mięsa owcy. Gdy zostaną przeniesione na ląd, poryszają się skacząc. Mają duże skrzydła, których często używają jako płetw. Całe ich ciało pokrywają wysuwane kolce. Ich barwa wacha się od szarej, przez niebieską do zielonej. Niebezpieczne, potrafią plunąć ogniem na odległość 500 m. Ich kolce zawierają śmiertelną truciznę, która jednak po prawidłowym przygotowaniu zyskuje właściwości lecznicze. Anda zakryła usta dłonią by nie krzyknąć. - Zginiemy. - odezwał się Jurgen. - Chyba, że uciekniemy.- powiedział Hal. Rozdział 9 Tunele - Te tunele zrobiły smoki dawno temu... - wyjaśniał Hal.- Dziadek mi mówił co opowiadał mu ojciec. Ciekawe życie wtedy wiedli.- oświetlał pochodnią drogę. Wszyscy szli gęsiego trzymając się za ręce, by się nie zgubić. - A ty na pewno wiesz gdzie idziemy? - spytał podejrzliwie Train. - Noo... tak do końca to nie, możliwe, że coś tu się zmieniło przez te wszystkie lata od narysowania tej mapy... - odpowiedział Hal. Ktoś parsknął urywanym śmiechem. - Wszyscy zginiemy. - zaśmiał sie Jurgen. - Oj siedź juz cicho! - burknęła Anda i po sekundzie ścisnęła go mocno za rękę, bo nagle usłyszeli pisk. Jedna z dziewczyn krzyczała na widok ogromnego smoczego cielska. Był długi i jasny z wielką głową. Dopiero po bliższych oględzinach stwierdzili, że to stara zrzucona skóra. Gdy ruszyli dalej nad ich głowami przeleciało stado nietoperzy. Wreszcie po dwóch godzinach marszu ujrzeli światło. I coś jeszcze. - Tu się ukryliście... - wychrypiał wódz wioski. Gerda dała znak swojej obecności po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin. Jęknęła cicho i zakręciła się niespokojnie. Ścisnęła mocniej rękę Hala i schowała się za jego plecami. - Cofnijcie się. - szepnął Hal. Wszyscy zrobili kilka kroków do tyłu. I wtedy coś zatrzeszczało tuż pod stopami Gerdy. Otworzyła z przerażeniem oczy gdy do tunelu wpłynął strumień ognia. Zasłoniła twarz ręką i nagle pod jej stopami ziemia załamała się, pociągając ją w ciemność razem z kilkorgiem innych osób. Rozdział 10 Furia - Gerda... - usłyszała tuż przy uchu miękki głos Andy. - Żyjesz? - Co... się stało? - spytała oszołomiona. Anda miała twarz brudną od ziemi i od krwi. Patrzyła na nią z mieszaniną strachu i ulgi. - Spadliśmy tu... no... - zaczęła drżącym głosem. Gerda wstała i rozejrzała się po jaskini. Niedaleko leżało kilka osób. Podeszła do nich i uklękła. Jeden chłopak miał skręcony kark i nogę wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem. Z otwartych ust wypływała mu krew. Gerdzie zebrało się na wymioty. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że strasznie bolał ją brzuch. Przyłożyła dłoń do boku i zemdliło ją gdy poczuła krew pod palcami. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i byłaby upadła, gdyby ktoś jej nie złapał. Czyjeś ręce ułożyły ją delikatnie na ziemi. - Zginiemy! - odezwał się płaczliwie Jurgen. - Siedź cicho! - syknął Hal. - Co z Esterą? - Oddycha... - zaczęła Anda ale nie dokończyła, bo z jej ust wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk. Wskazała palcem na coś co poruszało się w kącie. W ciemności pojawiły się zielone oczy przyglądające im się z ciekawością. W krąg światła rzucanego przez wygasającą pochodnię wkroczyła istota o ciemnym, płaskim łbie i czarnych uszach. Poruszała się czujnie i ostrożnie. - Nocna furia... - szepnęła Gerda z niedowierzaniem. Od kiedy tylko zjawiła się na Berk i usłyszała o księdze smoków, od razu zaciekawiła ją wzmianka o Nocnych Furiach. Jęknęła, gdy tylko zrobiła najmniejszy ruch. Miała przebity bok, ale chyba ominęło organy wewnętrzne. Smok podszedł bliżej. Na jego pysku widać było jaśniejsze łuski, oznaki starości. - Szczerbatek? - szepnął Hal. Tak na próbę, liczył, że zadziała. I wiecie co? Zadziałało. Smok ożywił się i podskoczył do niego. Obwąchał go i trącił nosem z sympatią. Nagle spod gruzów dobiegło ich rzężenie, które zaraz ucichło. - Och nie... Ferdis... - powiedziała ze smutkiem Anda.- To on spadł tu z nami. Przygniotło go. - Szczerbatek podszedł do Gerdy i obwąchał ją. - Musimy stąd wyjść. - postanowił Hal. Ucho smoka obróciło się w jego stronę. Gerda dostrzegła na jego ogonie sztuczną ,, płetwę ". Złapała się wypustki na jego grzbiecie i podciągnęła się do góry. Nie przypominał wyglądem jej Śmiertnika. Wdrapała się na jego grzbiet ignorując ból. - Już chyba wiem jak stąd wyjdziemy. - Szczerbatek otworzył pysk jakby się uśmiechał. Rozdział 11 ,, To tak nie działa, skarbie... Gerda obudziła się po zmierzchu. Na środku obozowiska płonęło ognisko. Przebywali na tej wyspie już od jakiegoś czasu, może tydzień, albo dwa. Szczerbatek został z nimi w obozowisku. Okazało się, że pod koniec życia, jego jeździec założył mu ogon, dzięki któremu mógł sam latać. Rana na brzuchu goiła się powoli, ale bolało ją coraz mniej. Szczęśliwie udało im dotrzeć na wyspę, bez bycia ściganymi. Może myślano, że nie żyją. Nalepszą wiadomością było to ,że na tej wyspie osiedliła się Róża (ona też uciekła). Gerdę od jakiegos czasu prześladowała pewna myśl. - Hal... Znasz smoki lepiej niż ja... I mam takie pytanie... Czy teorytycznie... za pomocą jadu Skoczków... możnaby ożywić człowieka? - spytałą z nadzieją. Hal popatrzył na nią z mieszaniną zdumienia i czegoś nieokreślonego. Zawodu? - Nie. Bo widzisz... To tak nie działa. Może gdybyśmy mu podali lekarstwo zaraz po śmierci, cos by to dało, ale teraz nie sądzę. - powiedział twardo, jakby nie swoim głosem, ale potem zreflektował się i odpowiedział spokojnie i czule. - Więm, ja też za nim tęskię. Ale chyba nie myślisz, że możnaby go przywrócić do życia? - zauważył łzy w jej oczach i przygarnął ją do siebie. Płakała a on szeptał uspokajająco jej do ucha. - Ciii, będzie dobrze... - wiedział, że napięcie nagromadzone w niej przez ostatnie dzni pękło i dziewczyna się załamała. - Musisz zrozumieć, że to tak nie działa... skarbie. - powiedział wbrew sobie i ugryzł się w język. - Nazwałeś mnie skarbem? - spytała i pociągnęła nosem. I wtedy przypomniały jej się jego słowa, jej umierającego przyjaciela : ''Kocham cię. Zawsze cię kochałem. ''Poczuła się zagubiona i spojrzała w oczy Hala. Pochylił głowę, tak że teraz ich twarze były oddalone o kilka centymetrów. I wtedy on ją pocałował. Gerda poczuła jak po jej ciele rozlewa się ciepło. Czuła się jakby miała się zaraz roztopić. - Ekhm.- ktoś chrząknął ze zirytowaniem. Oderwali się od siebie ze zdezorientowaniem. Kilka metrów od nich stała Róża z nieco zniesmaczoną miną. Ale potem się uśmiechnęła, krzywo i złośliwie. - Może raczycie rzucić okiem na to co znaleźliśmy? - spytała i wskazała głową na dziwny przedmiot leżący przy ognisku. Rozdział 12 Siła to nie wszystko - Jest nas za mało! - wrzasnął Jurgen. Stali nad ciałem jakiegoś martwego wikinga i kłócili się. - Siła to nie wszystko! Potrzebna jest też strategia! - odkrzyknął Hal. Róża wkroczyła pomiędzy nich. - Cisza.- zarządziła surowym głosem. - Nie możemy nikogo atakować. A tym bardziej wyjść z ukrycia. Musimy tu zostać i zregenerowac siły. A raczej wy musicie. Ja sprowadzę pomoc. - powiedziała. Gwizdnęła na Szczerbatka, wsiadła na jego grzbiet i odleciała, zostawiając ich tam samych, bez możliwości wydostania się z wyspy. Hal zaklął szpetnie. Anda pociągnęła nosem i zakasłała. - Wiecie, ona chyba ma rację. - powiedziała Gerda. - Wszyscy jesteśmy wykończeni, dobrze nam zrobi odpoczynek. - i odeszła do swojego ,, namiotu" się zdrzemnąć. Rozdział 13 Każda Róża ma kolce Kiedy Róża przyglądała się światu z góry nawiedziły ją urywki wspomnień. Widziała mały, koślawy rysunek smoka nabazgrany na ścianie jaskini. Zacisnęła powieki, by odpędzić natarczywe obrazy. One jednak wciąż się pojawiały. Rozpaczliwy krzyk matki i krew tryskająca na ściany. Miała wtedy pięć lat. Tuliła do siebie swojego młodszego brata. Wyciągnęła wtedy nóż z martwej dłoni mamy i wbiła go w plecy mordercy, w kręgosłup. Upadł, a ona patrzyła otępiale na swoje zakrwawione ręce. Tamtego dnia straciła prawie wszystko. Po jej policzku popłynęły łzy. Gdy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła światła. Wyspa. Jej rodzinny dom. Nakłonila smoka by zleciał niżej, nieco poza granicą wioski. Poklepała Szczerbatka po łbie, a on zamruczał. Zaraz skoczył gdzieś w krzewy, zapewne szukając pożywienia. Róża przemknęła się w cieniu budynków w stronę dużej chaty na krańcu wsi. Stanęła przed drzwiami i obejrzała sie nerwowo za siebie. Zapukała do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. - Cześć... braciszku. - powiedziała. Na widok jego miny uśmiechnęła się i burknęła z rozbawieniem. - Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha. - weszła do środka i rozejrzała się. Wnętrze wyglądało niemal tak samo jak kiedyś. Przytulne, ocieplane płomieniem z ogniska. Stanęła na środku izby i położyła dłonie na biodrach. Z rozbawieniem stwierdziła, że oboje z bratem stoją w indentycznych pozach. Nagle ze schodów zleciała dziewczynka z małym szmacianym smokiem. - Tato? Co się dzieje? - spytała zaspanym głosikiem. Zaraz za nią po schodach zbiegła kobieta o ciemnych włosach, zapewne jej matka i wzięła ją na ręce. - Lyn? Kto to? - spytała podejrzliwie, obserwując uważnie przybyszkę. - No, cóż, moje drogie, to moja siostra... - zaczął zakłopotany. - Róża. - przedstawiła się. Zaraz potem szybko zwróciła się do brata. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. * - Zjawiasz się po siedemnastu latach, jak gdyby nic się nie stało! - wrszasnął Lyn. - Miałam ważne powody... - zaczęła powoli Róża. - Ważne? Ważne?! - krzyknął histerycznym głosem. - Zrzuciłaś na mnie wszystkie obowiązki! To ja musiałem zająć się odpudową zabudowań na całej wyspie! To ja odbudowałem to miejsce od podstaw, ZOSTAWIŁAŚ MNIE! - wrzasnął z furia i uderzył pięścią w stół. - Lynx, byłam w ciąży, musiałam uciec, by chronić dziecko przed nim. - powiedzdiała cicho, jakby z poczuciem winy. Nagle jej brat uspokoił się. - Wybacz... nie wiedziałem, że to jego dziecko... - powiedział. - Nie szkodzi. Ja... musiałam trzymać wszystko w tajemnicy. - powiedziała. - Czyli, pomożesz mi? - Oczywiście. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania